Computer programs often use a graphical user interface (GUI) to display graphical representations of electronic documents, images, text, etc. For example, in a CAD environment, a GUI may be used to display complex assemblies having multiple components or objects. Each object may have one or more properties associated with it, including, for example, properties related to the object's name, size, color, thickness, appearance, creator, state, approving manager, etc. Some objects may undergo numerous design changes or revisions during product development.